Cocinar
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: - No les gustas ¿verdad?- pregunto, murmurando de manera neutral, cosa que no sorprendió a muchos, pero nadie podía ver como Craig llevaba sus manos a su espalda y se las sobaba. Estas estaban llenas de curitas, debido a los cortes del cuchillo. Su esfuerzo por que saliera bien.- DEDICADO A SWEEK-LAWLIET!


Este fic se me ocurrio por una conversacion con Sweek-lawliet, a quien le dedico el fic :333 Te adoro!

Como dije, soy muy mala en la comedia, espero haberlo hecho bien u.u me base en un capitulo de un anime llamado "kuroko no basquet" del cual me ENAMORE!

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt TTWTT

* * *

**Cocinar**

El azabache continuo cortando los vegetales de forma inexperta, mientras veía el recetario de cocina y trataba de seguir lo que decía ahí.

En la mesa de la cocina estaban presentes los amigos de Craig.

Token, Clyde, Kevin y Tweek. Todos se veían entre ellos con cara de preocupación.

Después de todo aun no se les iba de la boca el sabor de la primera vez que probaron la comida de Craig.

**Flash back**

Coma- digo de forma tosca el azabache, dejando cuatro platos de lo que parecía ser curry en la mesa. Los chicos se miraron curiosos.

Craig los había citado en su casa para poder probar su comida, ya que según Rubí, quien se había acercado a su hermano de forma dudosa, le había dicho que su comida no sabía nada bien.

Craig sintió eso golpearlo en su orgullo, es decir, él sabe planchar, lavar, barrer, ordenar y otras cosas dignas de un amo de casa, después de todo él es el mayor y cuando sus padres salen él está a cargo de la casa y de Rubí.

El hecho de no saber cocinar es como si su "labor" no estuviera completa, claro que sus amigos no sabían que él era, prácticamente, él amo de casa.

Los amigos de Craig voltearon a mirarlo.

- Yo ¡ngn! solo tomo café- trato de excusarse el rubio.

- COME- Craig gruño aquella palabra, lentamente.

- ¡GAH!- grito el rubio cogiendo el tenedor y llevándose la comida a la boca.

Palideció...

A duras penas trago la comida y trato de aguantar regresarla.

- ¡NGN! Para el cumpleaños de Rubí dale algo bonito, tanto sacrificio lo ¡GAH! vale y se nota lo mucho que te ama por poder comer esto- murmuro Tweek con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Aunque nadie lo notara, Craig entristeció por aquella respuesta, claro que él único que lo noto fue Tweek, ya que el resto estaba ocupado viendo su plato de buena apariencia, pero al parecer mal sabor.

- "Que idiota soy"- pensó para sí mismo el rubio.

El resto del grupo probó bocado y les dio un respingón.

- Y para tu cumpleaños NOSOTROS te compramos un libro de cocina- afirmo Clyde, llorando- hay que pedirle algunos a Kyle- sugirió.

Después de todo Kyle Bloflovsky está en la misma situación de "hermano mayor amo de casa" a excepción que a él si le salía lo de cocinar.

**Fin flash back**

Veían que Craig de vez en cuando salía de la cocina, para entrar a los segundos después y seguir con lo que hacía.

- Ya esta- digo el azabache, sirviendo cuatro platos de curry.

Todos palidecieron.

Cada uno se acerco y se llevo los platos a la mesa, Craig los sigue y se quedo observando desde un costado, cerca de Tweek.

Cada uno probo de su plato... y de nuevo palideció el grupo.

Craig lo noto claramente.

- No les gustas ¿verdad?- pregunto, murmurando de manera neutral, cosa que no sorprendió a muchos, pero nadie podía ver como Craig llevaba sus manos a su espalda y se las sobaba.

Estas estaban llenas de curitas, debido a los cortes del cuchillo.

Su esfuerzo por que saliera bien.

Pero desde donde Tweek estaba se podía ver aquello, cosa que el rubio vio.

- Dios... Craig- Clyde trato de secarse las lagrimas- mejor dedícate a pedir pizza.

- Secundo la moción- medio bromeo Kevin para quitarse el feo sabor de la boca, o al menos olvidarlo.

- Ya basta- Token los miro con desaprobación por aquellas crueles bromas, es normal que entre amigos lo hiciesen, pero él era el más atento del grupo y pudo ver lo mucho que Craig se había esforzado.

Pero todos llevaron su vista sorprendidos, incluyendo Craig, a Tweek, quien había cogido su tenedor y había probado otro bocado de la comida.

- Tweek...- murmuro Craig, asombrado y levemente sonrojado.

- Está claro que necesitas ¡ngn! seguir practicando- hablo el rubio llevándose otro bocado mas a la boca- el esfuerzo que le pones es bueno y el sabor es un poco acido para ser curry- probo de nuevo- y el arroz esta algo crudo- y continuo comiendo mas del platillo, hasta que se lo termino y se levanto de la mesa- gracias por la comida- le sonrió a Craig- ¡ngn! la presión, necesito un café- y sin más se encamino a la puerta de la cocina- iré a comprar ¡Gah! ahora vuelvo.

Y salió con las mejillas levemente rojas...

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Tweek...- volvió a murmurar Craig, formando una sonrisa en su rostro y con ganas de mejorar, para poder prepararle a Tweek una comida deliciosa.

- Iré con él- hablo Token, aun algo impactado y se levanto, saliendo de la cocina también y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Al abrirla le vino un tic a la ceja.

Ahí en el piso, de rodillas, estaba Tweek... quien parecía desfallecer.

- Tweek...- Token sonrió de medio lado, nervioso.

- P-para la próxima llamemos a Kyle ¡ngn! para que le enseñe a cocinar- Tweek volteo a mirarlo y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar- en serio necesito un café- digo con lagrimitas en los ojos y llevándose una mano al estomago.

La sonrisa de Token se volvió sincera.

- Fue muy bueno eso que hiciste allá dentro- le digo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- Craig estaba muy feliz y con ganas de aprender más de cocina.

Tweek sonrió.

- Me alegro- dijo, con las mejillas rojas.

Después de todo, cuando uno se esfuerza puede conseguir muchas cosas.

-fin-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyana q ue halla ams SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :D


End file.
